Toyogo
Write the first paragraph of your page here. what is a toyogo It is a logotype toy is a toy and a logo combined it and you get toyogo what does it do First Construction so write your name on it so so it can know who it belongs to and then if the person tries to steal it won't come back to that person it'll come back to you also if you have any social media accounts you can use your social media name and it will come back to you too also unfold the two sides and then throw it it flies like a drone and Spins like a fidget spinner it can hold other toys you can hold humans to it will grow or Shrink depending on what size is a human or toys. you can fold it back it has a remote control with a charger it is a black remote control up left right and down button the little charging hole in the front and it comes with a charger is a 2 inch propeller and it has light in green mean fully charged yellow means half charged red means battery is low AND IT NEEDS TO BE CHARGED black light mean the battery is dead also kids can ride on don't worry if your kid falls off they the toyogo color is it Comes in red orange yellow green blue Indigo purple and so many more colors It comes in 18 color red orange yellow green blue indigo Purple pink brown black white golden silver copper bronze silver rainbow Platinum dark blue and dark green and those are all the colors all 18 what is it made out of Paper Electric but it's waterproof electric part is waterproof but the paper part isn't the the electric part just brakes or but it's only a little explosion not a big explosion and the paper part will get soggy and AND IS HAS PROPELLER WITH LIGHTS it changes color and what is it used for It changes color three times depends on how you play with it example play simple if you play with that aggressively then it changes to color like red orange yellow or any other color it has a remote control for example if you play with it nicely then it changes the colors like gold silver or rainbow or Brahms but if you play with it neutral another example that it turns to a neutral color example for a black brown and white you can play with it for fun or you can use it or the clean your room if your room is dirty then it will spend and clean up your room faster than the speed of light Togoyo in stores It will be in more stores later but the stores it is currently in Target Walmart and Schnucks it will be in more stores it can also be bought offline Amazon eBay will be in more online store soon how old do you have to be to play with it you have to be nine and up in other languages In Spanish it's called giakago In French it's pronounced quakago And any other language it is pronounced Xoeozo Category:Future Toys